Alchemist
Alchemist Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d8 per level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + your Constitution modifier. * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 + your Constitution modifier. '''Proficiency * Armor: '''Light Armor * '''Weapons: '''Simple melee weapons * '''Tools: '''Alchemist Satchel * '''Saving Throws: '''Dexterity, Intelligence * '''Skills: '''Choose three from Acrobatics, Arcana, Investigation, Insight, Medicine, and Stealth. '''Equipment * (a) a handaxe and light hammer or (b) two light hammers. * 10 flasks * Leather armor * Alchemist Satchel and (a) explorer's pack or (b) dungeoneer's pack Alchemist Archetype At 1st level, you may choose between the two archetypes. * Blaze * Caustic Potion Creation At 1st level, you are able to create one of the following potions under the 1st level list. Also, at 1st level, you are able to toss throwing potions at a maximum of 30 ft, with an increase in 10 foot when you reach 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level. Whenever you use a potion, it uses up a flask, like how a bow uses arrows. You may choose new potions at 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level. You must choose potions that are the same level or lower. Spell Save DC = 8 + Proficiency + Intelligence modifier 1st Level * Healing Potion: '''Whenever you or an ally drinks this, that creature gains 1d4 + current level HPs. * '''Poison Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 20 foot radius must make a Constitution saving throw. Those who fail take 1d4 acid damage and will continue to take 1d4 acid damage each turn until your next turn, those who succeed only take half damage (round up). * '''Rust Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 20 foot radius must make a Dexterity saving throw. Those who fail, whenever they roll for damage with a metal weapon, they must roll a 1d4 and subtract that much from the roll until your next turn. '''5th Level * Adrenaline Potion: '''Whenever you or an ally drinks this, whenever you roll for your next damage, roll a 1d6 and add that amount to the roll. * '''Ooze Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 20 foot radius must make a Dexterity saving throw. Those who fail will have their speed reduced to 10 until your next turn or until they take acid/fire damage. * '''Volatile Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 20 foot radius must make a Dexterity saving throw. Those who fail will have a vulnerability to fire for 1 minute. '''10th Level * Wild Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 30 foot radius must make a Constitution saving throw. Those who fail will take 1d8 + their level force damage, while those who succeed will heal 1d8 + their level instead. * '''Confusing Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 20 foot radius must make an Intelligence saving throw. Those who fail will think that all enemies are allies and all allies are enemies for 1 minute. * '''Rage Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 10 foot radius must make an Intelligence saving throw. Those who fail are forced to attack the nearest creature during their turn. '''15th Level * Warming Potion: '''Whenever you or an ally drinks this, that creature gains 1d10 + Constitution modifier temporary HP. * '''Radioactive Potion: '''Whenever you drink this potion, you emit a 10 foot aura that damages all other creatures for 1d10 chemical damage who walk into that radius or end their turn in that radius until your next turn. * '''Drugged Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 30 foot radius must make a Constitution saving throw. Those who fail will have a disadvantage on their next saving throw. '''20th Level * Mix & Match Potion: '''Whenever you or an ally drink this potion, roll a 1d4. Whatever that creature rolls on that die is how many d12s they roll and gain HP. * '''Nuclear Potion: '''Whenever you throw this at a space, all creatures in a 60 foot radius must make a Dexterity saving throw. Those who fail will take 2d12 chemical damage and be pushed back 30 feet, while those who succeed take half damage and are not push back. * '''Titan Potion: '''Whenever you or an ally drinks this potion, make a Constitution saving throw. If that creature fails, reduce your current hit points 2d12 + your level. If that creature succeeds, instead gain 2d12 + your level HP. '''Infuse Potions Starting at 2nd level, you may use a potion you have and imbue it on either your weapon or an ally's weapon, giving that weapon the potion's effect until the next time it deals damage or for 1 minute. This still uses a flask. You may imbue one more potion on the same weapon at 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Recycling Flasks Starting at 5th level, whenever you use a Potion, roll a 1d4. If you land on an odd number, you keep a flask and vice versa for even numbers. Potion Spread Starting at 15th level, you may use a single action to use two different potions. Recycling Flasks will have to be rolled twice for each Potion used. At 20th level, you are able to use one flask for both potions and only have to use Recycling Flasks once. Blaze Attuned With Flame Starting at 2nd level, you have a resistance against fire damage and whenever fire damage is used against you, it cannot burn you. Flame Burst Starting at 2nd level, you are able to throw a potion in a 5 foot radius that deals 1d4 fire damage to all creatures in that radius, including yourself. Fiery Presence Starting at 3rd level, you are able to light yourself and your clothing on fire, having anyone who makes a melee attack against you take 1d4 + your level fire damage. You may use an action to extinguish yourself. For each turn while this is active, you take 1d6 + your level fire damage. Raging Blaze Starting at 7th level, whenever you take more than 6 fire damage, your next attack deals an extra 1d6 fire damage. Phoenix Reborn Starting at 11th level, whenever your HP equals 0, it only takes two successes to lift you, but also only two failures to kill you. At 14th, 17th, and 19th levels, you roll a 1d12 per level + your level and gain that many temporary HP. Caustic Acid Finatic Starting at 2nd level, whenever you take damage, roll a 1d4. If you roll an odd number, each other creature in a 5 foot radius must make a Constitution saving throw. If failed, they take 1d4 acid damage and continue to take 1d4 acid damage each turn until your next turn. If succeeded, they only take half (rounded up). Acid Spit Starting at 2nd level, you are able to spit corrosive liquids due to a mutation. The spit's range is 5 feet and it deals 1d4 acid damage to any target afflicted. If it is 4 damage, their AC is equal to 12 + your Dexterity modifier until your next turn. Chemical Warfare Starting at 3rd level, whenever you deal acid damage to a creature, you may deal the same damage to another creature that is at least within 5 feet of you or 5 feet of the initial target. Hazardous Enchantment Starting at 7th level, you are able to spit corrosive saliva onto a creature's weapon. Until your next turn, that same weapon deals an extra 1d8 acid damage. When it becomes your turn, that weapon melts away. Acid Splash Starting at 11th level, you are able to puke up a large quantity of chemical substances in a 30 foot cone. Each creature who is initially hit by this cone, walks into the cone, or ends their turn on the cone, must make a Constitution saving throw. If they fail, they take 1d12 acid damage and continue to take 1d8 damage until their next turn. The cycle resets if the same conditions are met again. You are only able to use this feature once per long rest. At 14th, 17th, and 19th levels, you are able to use the ability an extra time per level.